Demonic In Origin
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: A month before City of Bones takes place, Clary is impregnated by a demon. Simon feels that it is his duty to act as father, but what happens when Jace begins to feel a paternal instinct as well during their stay at the Institute? What will happen when Valentine finds out that his daughter is carrying a half-demon inside of her?


_"So of course you're_ naming_ him after me, right? I rather like the sound of Simon Fray."_

"First of all, I don't know if IT will be a HIM. And I already have enough Simons to take care of around here."

_"That is so unfair! He could be a mini-me."_

"Maybe that's what I'm _afraid_ of. Besides, I think I would rather have a girl."

"_Then how about naming her after your mom? That might soften the birth announcement."_

"Simon..." Clary said tiredly. "I don't want to think about any of this yet. It's only been a month and a half since... since it happened. I don't know what's going to happen. Can you give me those numbers again? I want to check in with Marianne about my case."

_"Sure, sorry. The clinic is 8018756789 and HR is 8036675645. I hope they have something."_

"Considering all I remember about that night is a whole lot of nothing, chances are slim at this point. This will be my last call, especially since they insist upon calling my house phone. Mom almost picked it up the other night, god..."

_"You'll have to tell her eventually, Fray."_

"I know..." Clary replied. She opened her mouth to say more but the sound of the front door opening cut her off. "I just don't know how at the moment."

Clary's mother walked into the kitchen. Clary pointed at the phone and mouthed '_Simon_'.

"Okay, Simon. I'll see you in two." She hung up her iPhone and retreated into her bedroom to grab her coat.

Jocelyn Fray moved to grab a glass of water, but stopped as she saw the sticky note on the counter by where Clary had been standing on the phone. Her breath caught.

"Jocelyn?" Luke asked, coming in the door. Jocelyn gripped the counter. "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know what concerns me more. These numbers, or these symbols..." Jocelyn muttered. Luke sauntered over to peer over her shoulder at the note.

"The Clinic? Human Resources? The Angellic rune? Why would Clary-"

Clary clattered back into the kitchen. Jocelyn snatched up the note and hid it behind her back.

"Hey. Where's the sticky note I just had there?" Clary asked. Crap.

"You took it in your room with you when you went." Jocelyn said mildly, faking a smile. Clary breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well. I'm going out with Simon to Java Jones. Eric's poetry." Clary headed for the door.

"Wait, Clary. I think you should stay in tonight. You and I need to talk." Jocelyn said, moving to block the door.

"Mom, it's like almost my birthday. I can have some fun." Clary said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. But I want you to come home right aft-"

"Mooooom! I'll be fine. I have Simon." She took Jocelyn by the shoulders and switched their places.

On cue, the door opened, revealing Simon and catching Clary in the back. She yelped in surprise.

"Jesus!"

"Nope, just me. But I've been told the resemblance is startling," Simon entered the apartment and saw Clary rubbing her back. "Clary! I'm sorry, are you okay?" Simon instinctively reached towards her stomach, Clary swatted his hands away.

"Clary, we really need-"

"Bye Mom." Clary said bluntly before grabbing Simon and pulling him headlong down the stairs by his ear.

"OWWWW!" Simon yelped as Clary dragged him down the front steps and out into the street.

"Simon! Remember the whole part where mom _doesn't _know about Simon Junior?"

"Simon Junior? You're actually considering it?" Simon said hopefully.

"Simon..." Clary groaned, walking up the street without him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"_Just_ what?"

"Clary..." Simon jogged to keep up.

"What?!"

"Clary, stop." Simon got in front of her. "I feel sort of protective of you, okay? You're my best friend and Simon Junior is... well, he's not mine, but if he were, I would protect him too. Y'know?"

"Simon, please don't get attached. You know what is going to happen with this anyways."

Simon recoiled. "I didn't know you were considering that, Clary..."

Clary sighed. "I told you, I don't know what is going to happen."

"C'mere." Simon matched her sigh and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so scared, Simon. I don't know what to do, and I think I'm emotional for no reason."

"Hey. Whatever you decide, I'll be right there with you. Whether it's bringing you home after..." Simon cleared his throat. "Or holding your hand while you push him out. Okay?"

"Okay." Clary replied. They walked the rest of the way to Java Jones in silence.

* * *

"Okay, that had to have been the worst thing ever. I think as Eric's best friend, you need to inform him that his poetry sucks."

"Aw, come on. I can't shatter his dreams." Simon replied. They began walking home. Up the street ahead, loud bass and neon light poured from several clubs.

"Hey... let's go to Pandemonium." Clary said, one of the clubs catching her eye. It was a little more low-key than the strip clubs on eitehr side of it, but the sign looked interesting.

"Pandemonium? In your state? Clary, I really don't thi-"

"Come on, I won't drink anything. We'll be fine." Clary grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the line.

"You've got to be kidding me," One of the bouncers was saying to a blue-haired punk who was toting some sort of foam vampire stake. Clary and Simon joined the queue.

"Hey, what's that symbol mean?" Clary asked, noticing a spray painted symbol on the Pandemonium sign she hadn't seen the last time they were there.

"Symbol? What symbol?" Simon asked, squinting over his glasses. Clary rolled her eyes and walked over to the bouncer.

"Hey, what's that symbol mean?" She asked. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Clary, I really don't see anything, are you-" He was cut off by a tall punk with purple highlights brushing past and nearly knocking him over.

"It's right up there on the sign, don't you guys see...?" Clary asked, suddenly feeling strange. The purple haired punk paused at the door, then spoke a few words to the bouncer, who wordlessly let them pass. There were a few groans from the line behind them.

"Clary, are you sure-"

"I'm fine, Simon." Clary said. "Let's just have some fun."

The bass in pandemonium was almost overwhelming. Strobes flashed over the writhing bodies on the dance floor, and everyone was packed in tightly.

"I'll go get a couple sodas." Simon shouted in Clary's ear over the music. She nodded, then danced her way over to a divider made of neon mini lights to people watch.


End file.
